Knife Edge
by JA Baker
Summary: When Anubis try’s to gain advanced technology from the future, the combined forces of the SGC and the Andromeda Ascendant race to stop him…
1. The enemy of my enemy…

**Pairing**: None as yet, but that may change.  
**Rating**: 12 (PG-13)  
**Disclaimers**: If I owned any of this, I'd not be writing fan-fiction.  
**Summary**: Sequel to "Eye of the Storm": SG-1 is sent to investigate the destruction of one of Anubis' bases, and run into friends they never expected to see again…

**Knife Edge  
part 1: The enemy of my enemy…**

_SGC, Earth, 2002_

"Let me get this straight." O'Neill looked at Jacob Carter, "Some unknown force turned up at this plant that Anubis was using as a staging area, blasted two of his supped-up Shalkra-class mother ships out of orbit, took-out 500 of his best Jaffa, then turned his base into a smoking crater, and you want us to go say 'Hi' to them for you?"

"That is correct O'Neill: there are no Tok'ra agents in a position to get there." Jacob's eyes glowed, "I barely managed to get away myself."

"That's the point I'm trying to make Selmak: you didn't even get a look at who or what did this, yet you want us to march in there like it's nothing out of the ordinary." O'Neill rolled his eyes, "These new ships of Anubis' took out an Asgard Battle-cruiser back on Adara. Anything that can whoop his ass is probably going to be hostile."

"Normally I'd agree, but given the recent trouble the Asgard have had with the Replicators, we need all the potential allies we can get." General Hammond nodded, "If these people are advanced enough to so easily defeat Anubis, they could be powerful allies."

"Or they could swat us like fly's and move-on!" O'Neill knew he was fighting a lousing battle, but decided to give it one last shot, "The protected-plates treaty only protects us from Goa'uld, nobody else."

Teal'c nodded, "Colonel O'Neill is indeed correct: our allies have stated on more than one occasion that they are limited in the aid they can give us."

Hammond shook his head, "I am inclined to agree, but the orders come from the very top: SG-1, along with General Carter, will proceed by the newly repaired Tok'ra shuttle housed at Area-51 to P5X-729 and determine if this unidentified race is a threat to us or not, and if they seem friendly, make peaceful contact with them."

"And if their not friendly?" O'Neill smiled sarcastically.

Hammond smiled, "I'm sure you'll deal with your usual style and grace."

* * *

O'Neill leaned back against the wall of the Tok'ra shuttle, playing solitaire while Teal'c and Jacob/Selmak handled the controls. The technicians had finally headed his advice and added a third seat, but Carter had pounced on it with a cry of 'shotgun' as soon as the hatch had opened.

Jonas lowered himself down onto the floor next to O'Neill, "Colonel, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

O'Neill looked at him "You better hurry: the in-flight movie starts soon. I hear its Aliens. Love that film."

"This is the first time I've been on this sort of mission. I mean, we normally send a MALF through first, but not this time…"

"Before you ask: it doesn't get any easier with time."

Teal'c turned to face them, "We are approaching the planet, and will be exiting hyperspace soon."

O'Neill hauled himself to his feet, "Ok, let's have a look."

The Teltac exited hyperspace and cloaked instantly. Carter ran a quick scan, "I'm picking up debris from the two Shalkra's in orbit, and massive destruction on the planet. It's consistent with 20-megatone nuclear warheads, but I'm picking up no fallout."

"Great: someone worked out how to build clean nukes." O'Neill gritted his teeth, "I bet NID are going to love that. Any sigh of our mysterious newcomer?"

Jacob looked at his controls, "There appears to be a ship of some kind on the far side of the planet, but I can't tell what it is without de-cloaking and going to full-power on the scanner."

O'Neill shook his head, "Let's not do that just yet: how about we go and have a look at the surface, see if we can get any clues there."

* * *

Teal'c led the way through the forest in the general direction of Anubis' base, keeping a sharp lookout. O'Neill hung back with Jacob, "So what haven't you told us that could prove to be of vital importance at some time in the future?"

Jacob looked at the other man, "I can honestly say that I haven't withheld anything from you: the Tok'ra is seriously scared by this development. If another System Lord has discovered a way to defeat Anubis so easily, it could be the end of us all."

"Colonel O'Neill, Jacob Carter, I believe you should see this." Teal'c's rather tense tone of voice caught their attention straight away: they ran past the last few threes and into the clearing beyond.

* * *

Jonas had wondered off slightly, and found himself in a different clearing, a strange looking craft before him, "Wow." He picked up his radio, "Colonel, I've found something you will want to see."

"_We've found something too_." The voice on the other end was tense, "_Be on the look-out for something very big, carrying a very big gun_."

Jonas was confused, "How big a gun?"

"_Oh, about 80-mm or so_."

A hint of movement caught Jonas' eye, "There's someone here."

"_Jonas, what ever you do, don't do anything even remotely hostile. You hear me?_"

Jonas raised his hands in a submissive way, forgetting that one held his P90.

A black-clad figure erupted from the undergrowth, flipping end over end, a long staff-like weapon held in its hands. The young Kelownan was only just able to duck as the mysterious attacker swung their weapon in a wide arc that would have connected with his head, and undoubtedly would have rendered him unconscious.

The second attack was to fast for him to avoid: his opponent caught him in the solar plexuses with the palm of their hand, and the force of the blow knocked him backwards against a tree. The rest of SG-1 burst through the tree line, weapons drawn.

"Ok, back off, nice and slow!" O'Neill's tone was level, revealing only some of his anger and fear.

Carter looked that the craft that had caught Jonas' attention, "Sir, doesn't that look like…"

The black-clad figure removed their mask, "Colonel, Major, Teal'c: I was hopping to run into you."

Carter almost dropped her P90, "…Andromeda?"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Past, present and future

_P5X-729, 2002_

O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c looked eyes-wide at Rommie, who calmly collapsed her forcelance and re-holstered it. It was O'Neill who got his voice back first, "Shouldn't you be like, I don't know, in the far future and all?"

"I should be, but I'm not." Rommie nodded, crossing her arms, "And before you ask, I don't know why, only how."

Carter blinked, "Well, how?"

Rommie sighed, "Long story: We had just managed to get the 50th world to sign onto the Restored Commonwealth, and defeat some very nasty guys from a parallel universe, when an Asgard ship appeared out of nowhere. The Asgard hadn't been seen in known space for almost 5,000-years, and so we where a bit surprised when Commander Thor teleported onto my command deck."

O'Neill whistled, "So Thor is still around in your time."

Rommie nodded, "Alive and well. The expression on Dylan's face was priceless." She walked over to the small craft and open the canopy. The reached inside and retrieved a small metal disk. She walked back over to the other and held it in the palm of her hand, "He gave us this."

The disk glowed for a moment, then a holographic representation of Commander Thor appeared above it, "_Greetings my friends. By now you will have made contact with the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant, and they will have explained that I have sent them back to your time. This is not a coarse of action my people have undertaken lightly: the potential damage to the timeline is serious, but it may be our only hope._"

"Anubis has found the time machine the Ancients built on P4X-639, and has adapted it to send a probe into the future to gain access to more advance technology. This cannot be allowed to take place. I am unable to travel back myself, so I have enlisted the help of Captain Hunt and his crew. The Andromeda has been upgraded with our most advanced technology, and should prove more than a match for Anubis' fleet. Good luck." The image faded.

Meanwhile, Jacob had helped Jonas to his feet, and decided to join the conversation, "P4X-639? Isn't that the world where you got stuck in a time loop?"

Rommie looked at him, "And you are?"

O'Neill sighed, "Rommie, this is Jacob Carter, host to Selmak of the Tok'ra. Jacob, Selmak, this is Rommie, Avatar of the _Andromeda Ascendant_. Don't make fun of her being an AI: he's a little tetchy." He grabbed Jonas by the collar and pulled him forward, "This is Jonas Quinn, our new anthropologist/geek."

Rommie nodded, "What happened to Dr Jackson?"

O'Neill frowned, "He died, massive radiation poisoning. Well, I saw 'died': he 'ascended to a higher plain of existence' or something."

Rommie's face fell, "I'm sorry. He seemed to be a good man."

"He was." O'Neill shook himself, "So, when do we get up to the ship?"

Rommie winked, "How about right now."

The air shimmered, and then they where gone. The Slipfighter closed its hatch and took off on autopilot.

* * *

O'Neill blinked: the forest had been replaced with one of _Andromeda's_ hanger decks. Rommie headed for the door, "If you'll follow me: Dylan would like to see you." SG-1 hurried to keep up.

Carter managed to catch up with Rommie, "So, apart from the teleporter, what else did Thor give you?"

Rommie smiled, "It's not so much 'given' as 'on-loan': he's going to take it back when we're done. And as for what else: he upgraded my sub-light engines, sensors and communications. He installed energy shields and two Asgard weapons arrays."

"I bet Harper's drooling over them!"

"He would be, but he don't understand much of the technology: the Commonwealth never really went into energy shields or weapons as much as the Asgard did. He dose says he has an idea how the faster-than-light communications and sensor systems work though, and he's going to send a report on them to Sinti as soon as we get home."

SG-1 where surprised when Trance rounded the corner heading their way, "Oh Rommie, there you are. Dylan's getting a bit inpatient."

"Well, he's the one who set the 'no teleporting onto command' rule." Rommie saw the blank expressions on their guest's, "You remember Trance Gemini don't you?"

O'Neill nodded, "Yes, but she was Purple, and had a tale last time I checked."

Rommie smiled, "Long story, and we don't know the half of it. Come on, command is this way."

* * *

Trance walked on until she reached hydroponics, "Andromeda, can you engage privacy mode for me please."

The AI's voice seemed to come out of thin air, "Privacy mode engaged."

Trance smiled, "You can come out now. I doubt Andromeda could see you, but she would get confused if he saw me talking to thin air."

"That would complicate matter." Daniel said as he made his way though the plants, "And us much as I would like to see the other again, that's not why I'm here. What are you?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm not the only one who wants no know: I was 'sent' because I know you, and it was hoped that you'd be more forthcoming to someone you knew. The others can be, well, more direct when it comes to their questioning."

Fast as a viper, Trance grabbed Daniel's arm, startling him, "Hey, your not supposed to be able to do that!"

Trance's expression changed to one Daniel hoped never to see again, "You want to know what I am?"

Daniel felt his eyes drawn to Trance's, and the universe seemed to open up and swallow him.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Back to Earth

_In orbit of P5X-729, 2002_

The clamshell doors of Andromeda's command deck opened without a sound, and SG-1 got their first look at the warship's brain. Dylan turned to look at them, "Good you've arrived."

"Nice." O'Neill was looking round, "Why didn't we see this last time we where here?"

Rommie smiled, "Because when we first met you, we thought you where ether insane or lying. These are a highly restricted part of my ship-self, and not normally open to visitors." She looked at Jonas, "What's up with him?"

"Sorry: first time on a Commonwealth starship." the young man smiled, "I've read all the reports about your previous contact with the SGC, but I never thought I'd be here myself."

Rommie raised an eyebrow, "You're not part-Perseid by any chance?"

Dylan shook his head, "Look, if we can get back to business here: should we head to Earth, or contact the SGC from here?"

O'Neill shrugged, "How long would it take to get to Earth from here?" Andromeda's holographic form appeared near him, "Approximately 27-muinets by slipstream."

"It took 4 times that to get here in our Teltac!" Jacob was stunned; "What's your maximum speed?"

Rommie looked at him, "Time and distance don't mean as much as you think in slipstream. Your ship's drive system, what you call its 'hyper-drive', does not fully connect you with slipstream, so you travel at what seems to be a slower speed."

"Cool. Could we see this 'slipstream'?" O'Neill nodded, "You know, fully operational and all."

Dylan nodded, "Rommie, if you would call Beka to command."

Teal'c took a slight step forward, "If I am permitted to ask a question, Captain Hunt."

"Certainly."

"How can we understand you, and you apparently us, when on our last meeting only Andromeda and Mr Harper where able to without assistance?"

Carter and O'Neill looked at each other, realisation dawning on their faces.

Dylan laughed, "I was waiting for one of you to pick up on that. Commander Thor implanted several languages in our head, in case we needed them during this mission. Earth-standard English being on of them."

O'Neill smiled, "Cool. Could have used that in High School when I was trying to learn French."

The doors opened again, admitting Beka, Tyr and Harper. The young engineer smiled, "Hey guys." He turned to Dylan, "Ok, we've retrieved our Slipfighter, and Rommie teleported that shuttle up to the hanger. I'm going to want to have a look at that while we have it."

Carter, "You teleported our shuttle up? But it was cloaked!"

"A simple electro-magnetic field used to bend electro-magnetic signals." Rommie snorted, "Not bad, but when you can detect disturbances in space-time, it sticks out like a sore thumb."

Beka took her usual position at the pilots station, "So, where to?"

Dylan stood at his usual post, "Earth." He turned to look at the visitors, "You might want to grab hold of something."

O'Neill and Teal'c, remembering their trip on the _Maru_, grabbed handrails. Carter, Jacob and Jonas didn't, and where thrown from their feet as the _Andromeda_ entered slipstream.

* * *

Daniel sat cross-legged on the deck in hydroponics, "Whoa! That was a little intense."

Trance smiled, "It can be."

"Was that the truth?"

"The truth is subjective: I could have told or shown you any of a number of things, and they would have all been the 'truth', depending on your point of view. But yes, for the purposes of our mission here, it was the truth." Trance stood, stretching her arms, "I have to get to command: we'll be arriving at Earth soon."

"I better go too." Daniel nodded, likewise standing, "How will it all work out in the end?"

"Time isn't a straight line: it is possible to change the past. I've done so several times, carefully weighing the positive outcomes against the possible bad outcomes every time. It is not something to be undertaken lightly."

"With you around, I think things will be ok."

* * *

With one final bone-jawing shudder, the _Andromeda_ exited slipstream just outside of lunar orbit. Carter pulled her self up off the deck, "You should maybe think about getting some seating in here. Maybe with a seatbelt."

Beka smiled, "We did have a pilots chair at one point."

The Major looked at her, "What happened to it?"

"It got blown up." Dylan sighed, rubbing the side of his head, "When Harper rebuilt Command he used this newer layout."

Carter looked at the engineer, "More would have been better than less."

Harper looked upset, "Well 1) we didn't have any seats in storage, and 2) High Guard regulations say that crew members, with the exception of pilots, must stand while on duty." He turned to Dylan, "Apart from the captain, who has a nice comfy real leather chair in his office."

"Perks of the job." Dylan shrugged, blushing slightly, "So, have we been detected yet?"

Rommie shook her head, "No: the deep-space tracking radar is very primitive, and my ECM systems have no trouble keeping us hidden from view. We should be able to standard orbit. I will have to activate the PDL's to deal with the amount of debris in orbit. Hold." Her head jerked to the side, "I am picking up a cloaked ship in orbit, 250,000 km above the surface."

The main screen showed an outline of a strange looking craft. Teal'c looked at the screen, "That is an _Al-Kesh_, a Goa'uld mid-range bomber with cloaking capabilities. It has probably been sent here to observe the Earth, no doubt under orders of Anubis himself."

Dylan looked at Rommie, "Have they detected us?" The Avatar shook her head, "No. Their sensors seem to be aimed exclusively at the SGC."

Teal'c looked worried, "They are planning to attack."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Politics, and other reasons for war

_ Earth Orbit, 2002_

Dylan was calm as could be, "Mr Anasazi, if you would be so kind."

Tyr couldn't help be smile, "Target locked. Firing."

A single fist-sized missile shot forth from the _Andromeda_ and every face on the command deck turned to follow its progress on the main screen. The _Al-Kesh_ attempted to escape, dodging and weaving, but the missile followed it like a bloodhound, and finally caught up with its prey. The result was staggering: the force of impact shattered the craft, and the subsequent explosion obliterated the few remaining large pieces.

O'Neill looked at Dylan, "What the hell was that, a nuke?"

The High Guard officer shook his head, "Standard PM-6 _Star Arrow_ smart anti-ship missile, with one minor adjustment: I had Rommie cook up a batch with Naquadria warheads. They pack one hell of a punch, as you can see." Everyone turned to look at Rommie, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

_SGC, 2002_

General Hammond ran into the control room, "Report."

Sergeant Davis was hunched over his computer console, "Large explosion in orbit, origin unknown. Deep-space tracking is picking up a large metallic debris field falling towards the atmosphere. They don't think any of it will reach the ground."

Hammond rubbed his forehead, "I don't know how many more of these 'unexplained lights in the sky' we can pass-off as meteorites. Is there any sign of a spaceship?"

Davis shook his head, "Negative sir. Hold on."

One of his computers bleeped, "We're receiving a transmission over the deep-space array: it's SG-1."

The General sighed, "They must have returned from P5X-729 already." He grabbed the microphone, "SG-1, this is Hammond: what did you find?"

"_We found a very dangerous woman who you wouldn't want to tick-off_." O'Neill's voice came from the loudspeaker. There was the muffled sound of movement, followed by an "_Ouch! Quit it!_"

Hammond was confused, "Are you ok Colonel?"

"_I'm fine, just a little bruised_." O'Neill replied, "_Some people need to work on their sense of humour. I think it would be better if we showed you what we found_."

Sergeant Davis blinked as the image on the radar screen changed, "Sir, Deep-space tracking just picked up a large object in orbit."

Hammond looked at him, "How big?"

Davis looked at a side screen, "Approximately dimensions are 1,300 X 900 X 300-meters. Mass is somewhere in the region of 10,000-metric tonnes."

Hammond's mouth went dry, "Colonel O'Neill, we just picked up a large object in orbit."

"_Like I said, we ran into someone, someone we know_." O'Neill laughed, "_Hold on, well, be down in a second_."

There was a flash of light down in the gate room, "What a dump!" A voice declared, "You guys need to find yourselves a good interior designer."

Hammond and Davis looked down out of the window, "Not good!" they said as one.

* * *

Rommie, Dylan and Harper sat patiently at one end of the briefing room table while General Hammond watched Commander Thor's holographic message. He shook his head, "This is without a doubt one of the worst predicaments we have ever been in. We need to contact the Asgard: I'll send SG-9 to K'tau to see if they can contact them from the Hall of Wisdom there." He turned to Dylan, "Captain Hunt, can your ship remain hidden from earth-based sensors somehow?"

Dylan turned to Rommie, "Well?"

The Avatar smiled, "You can only see me know because I adjusted my stealth-systems to allow the specific frequency used by your deep-space radar to detect me. I could have hidden up there for years without being seen if I wanted."

Carter nodded, "She's telling the truth sir: from the little I've seen, the High Guard don't even need cloaking technology, their ECM systems are so advanced. It's really amazing! You see, they…"

O'Neill raised a hand to silence her, "Carter, put it in your report, ok: we are on a tight time line here."

* * *

The rest of _Andromeda's_ crew had come down for what O'Neill called 'the nickel tour' of the SGC. Trance was interested in the medical facilities, and had been left with Dr Fraiser, where as Tyr and Beka wanted to spend some more time in the armoury, and where being shown around by O'Neill and Teal'c. Rommie and Harper where quite happy to play in the lab, with Carter and Jonas keeping an eye on them. Dylan was taking the opportunity to kick back and relax.

All this ended with the arrival of Senator Kinsey and his staff. He breezed past the security and barraged straight into General Hammond's office, "Do you mind telling me why there is a potentially hostile WarShip in orbit, and you've done nothing about it?"

Hammond sighed, leaning back in his chair, "For one, the ship is not hostile. In fact, they have come here to help us." He reached over to his intercom, "Lieutenant; page SG-1 and Captain Hunt's crew to my office please." He sat back, waiting for the others to arrive.

O'Neill was first, followed closely by Carter, Jonas, Rommie and Harper. Finally Teal'c arrived with Beka, Tyr and Dylan. General Hammond stood, "Captain Hunt, this is Senator Kinsey, chairman of the appropriations committee, and head of the NID. I believe you ran into them on your last visit here." He smiled when he saw Tyr and Rommie move their hands to their weapons, "Senator, this is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Commonwealth starship _Andromeda Ascendant_, along with Rommie, the ship's Avatar, Beka Valentine, his first officer, Tyr Anasazi, the tactical officer, Miss Trance Gemini, their medic, and Mr Seamus Harper, their engineer."

Kinsey looked at the hostile strangers, "So, you are the ones who broke that rouge operation last year. I must thank you: the National Intelligence Directorate has suffered from such unfortunate problems for a long time. We are working to stop them all."

Rommie burst out laughing, "I have to congratulate you Senator: that was a skilfully put together lie, and you should be proud of it. Your voice didn't waver, you didn't tremor, none of the usual signs where there. However: your pupils dilated by 1.6-mm each, your pulse rate rose by 10-bpm and you perspiration almost doubled."

Kinsey looked at her, "What are you: a walking lie detector?"

Rommie smiled sweetly, "Yes."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Game plan

_SGC, 2002_

Senator Kinsey blinked, lost for words: many times he had faced people who know he was lying, but never had someone started it so bluntly to his face.

Dylan smiled, "Relax Senator, I'm not a vindictive man: I have Beka and Tyr for that. I'm here because I was told that it was important, not to get even with you." His eyes narrowed, "But you mess with any of my crew, and there isn't a force in this universe that'll be able to stop me coming after you."

General Hammond stood behind his desk, "Gentlemen, this isn't getting us anywhere: we have a serious situation that needs to be attended to." He rested his hands palm down on his desk, "SG-9 was unable to contact the Asgard from K'tau, so it look's like we're on our own." He turned to Dylan, "Captain Hunt, I'd like to send SG-1, -2 and –3 to P4X-639 undetected. As Anubis is able to detect a cloaked _Teltac_, would it be possible for you to take them there onboard the _Andromeda_?"

Dylan nodded, "Of course. And I'm sure that they would welcome the additional firepower."

O'Neill nodded, "Oh hell yes!"

* * *

O'Neill was happy to find that there where plenty of seats onboard _Andromeda_, if you knew where to look for them.

SG's 1, 2 and 3 where being outfitted with weapons and armour from _Andromeda's_ extensive magazines: Teal'c was most at home, especially after Tyr had shown him how a forcelance worked. O'Neill looked at the High Guard weapon of choice and shook his head, "Just how powerful can this thing be?"

Rommie lifted a P90 from the table and aimed at a target on the far wall of the firing range. She squeezed the trigger, sending a stream of fire at the very center of the target, denting it, but failing to brake through the tough composite plate. She turned to O'Neill, "That target is made of the same material as High Guard armour." She drew her forcelance and fired a single round at the next target along, putting a ragged hole in the center.

* * *

Carter sat on the gangway overlooking Andromeda's slipstream core, "What's the maximum energy output of that thing?"

Harper looked over her shoulder, "Let's just say they've been known to turn planets into asteroid fields." He smiled, "What to see something really cool?"

Harper unlocked the machine shop and turned the lights on, "Normally no one is allowed down here but Dylan, Rommie and me, but I think I can trust you." He led the way across the room, stopping before a two-meter high cylinder, "That, although it may not look it, is one of the most powerful weapons ever built: a Nova Bomb."

Carter looked at the weapon, "I take it from the name that it…"

"Upsets the gravitation forces inside a star, sending it Nova. Rommie used to have 40 of them, but they where used to escape a black hole. We acquired another from an old High Guard base, and tried to use it, but its effect was negated."

"How do you negate a supernova?

"Good question, and if you can answer that, maybe I can find a way to stop it happening again: we only have so much Voltarium to use in these things."

"What's Voltarium?"

"It's very similar to Naquadria, but a little more stable. The only problem is that, apart from making weapons of mass destruction, it has no known uses."

* * *

"Andromeda! Wait up!"

Rommie span round, "Mr Quinn, Jones, I have told you reputably to call me Rommie: it avoids confusion between this body and my ship-self. If you wanted to access the main AI, you could have done so from your quarters. Now, how can I help you?"

Jones smiled, "There is something we could use your help on: a while ago, back before my time, the SGC came into contact with an AI called Reese. Unfortunately, it was necessary to, well, shoot her. We tried to reactivate her, and even the Asgard had a look at her, but their experience with AI's is not as extensive as yours. We where kind of hoping that you could have a look at her."

Rommie sighed, "I'm not promising anything, but I'll have a look."

_To Be Continued…_


	6. The long and winding road

_Earth orbit, 2002_

Harper looked down at the body before him, "Whoa! What did you use?"

O'Neill winced, "Automatic-shotgun, close range. I didn't want to, but I thought she was going for Daniel…"

Harper shrugged, "Well, as far as I can tell, this should be straight forward to fix. Rommie, can you pass me my nano-welder."

Rommie lifted the requested tool from a nearby table and handed it over, "This is exciting. Just think: we may be dealing with the first ever sentient-AI known to exist!"

O'Neill shrugged, "It's just a machine…" Too late he realised what he had said, and saw the look in Rommie's eye, "I don't mean it like that: I mean, you're a WarShip and all. Reese is just, well, Reese."

Rommie's eyes narrowed, "Colonel O'Neill, are you say that you treat me as an individual person simply because I am this ship's Avatar? I assure you, individual androids were sentient long before Starship AI's."

O'Neill nodded, "I'll go wait in the corridor shall I? Just be careful: she can be dangerous if she feels threatened."

Harper watched him go, "Bit hard on him weren't you? He's not used to being around AI's like the rest of us are. You have to remember, it's only in the last 3,000-years or so that AI's have been afforded full rights and citizenship."

Rommie glared at her engineer, "That's don't mean I have to like him."

* * *

Dylan looked at the flexi he held in his hand, "Ok, doesn't look like the slip-route to this P4X-639 is that well travelled, which means it'll be a bumpy ride. Beka you better run a diagnostic on the controls: I don't want to exit slipstream and find ourselves in the middle of a planet."

Beka nodded, "Ok, I'll get right on…"

Her words where cut of when a very confused looking Colonel O'Neill, "This isn't my quarter. Rommie gave me wrong directions. I think I've upset her. That's a bad thing, right?"

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Andromeda, care to explain?"

The main AI looked down from the central view screen, "I gave Colonel O'Neill the correct directions, and he simply didn't follow them correctly. I said: Left, left, _second_ right, right, down two decks, left, left, right and to the end of the corridor. He went Left, left, _first_ right, right, down two decks, left, left, right and to the end of the corridor. I could furnish him with a map if he wishes: I know how easily you organics get lost. Hold."

She seemed distant for a moment, "The SGC reports that the last batch of equipment and personal are ready for transport from the surface. General Carter has returned, along with a second Tok'ra named Freya and a Dr. McKay. I'll have one of the Maria's escort them here."

* * *

"Dad!" Carter called after her farther as she saw him walking along the corridor, "I'm glad you made it back in time: we're set to leave within the hour."

Jacob smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world: the Tok'ra council suggested that I bring Anise with me, as she has been doing some research on the time machine."

"Whoa, look at this!" Dr. McKay was trying to walk backwards so he could get a better look at the utility android that was guiding them, "This is simply amazing! I'd love to have a look at the schematics for the computer core that controls all of this!"

The Maria-bot turned to look at him, "Why thank you Dr. McKay: it's nice to know that someone appreciates me." Andromeda's voice came from the small speaker grill that made up the android's 'mouth'.

Carter pulled him to the side, "You go sightseeing later. Word of advice, and I recommend you take it: No dumb-blond jokes while onboard. Captain Valentine doesn't strike me as the forgiving kind, and she carry's a gun."

"She's alive! ALIVE!" Harper can running out of his machine shop, "Behold: I have brought life to the dead!"

* * *

Rommie looked down at Reese, "It's ok, no-one's going to hurt you. What is the last thing you remember?"

Reese looked up, eyes wide with fright, "I was talking to Daniel. He asked me to stop my toys from hearting people. I was going to, but then something happened! Where am I?"

Rommie smiled, "its ok, you're safe. You're on a spaceship called the Andromeda Ascendant. I'm Andromeda, the ship's AI, but you can call me Rommie, everyone else dose. Well, nearly everyone."

Reese sat up, "What happened to me?"

Rommie sat down next to her, "You where badly damaged, beyond your body ability to repair it's self. The SGC asked us to see if we could bring you back on-line."

Reese looked around the room, "Where is Daniel?"

Rommie tentatively put her arm around the other AI's shoulder, "I'm afraid that Dr Jackson was killed not long after you where injured. But don't worry: I'm going to take care of you. No one's going to hurt you."

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Going to War

_Earth orbit, 2002_

The briefing room at full of people as Dylan stood before the podium, "Ok, as you are all aware, we will soon be heading for P4X-639 to investigate the plans by the System Lord Anubis to use the device there to alter the timeline." The holographic display came to life, displaying a star system. "The target planet is 4th from the star, near this asteroid belt, which will give us the opportunity to advance on the planet hopefully unseen. The assault-team will take on of Andromeda's AM9D _Ung Tae_ drop ship's to the planet's surface, and will observe the operation before we decide what to do."

Dylan looked around the room, "The assault-team will consist of the following people: Myself, Tyr, Rommie, and SG-teams 1, 2 and 3. The rest of you will remain onboard the Andromeda, with Beka in command."

Major Ferretti of SG-2 raised a hand, "What's a _Ung Tae_?"

Andromeda's holographic form appeared next to Dylan, "The AM9D _Ung Tae_ drop ship is a combination armoured personnel carrier, hover-tank and skiff, and is capable of carrying an entire platoon of troops. It is heavily armed and armoured, and should be more than sufficient for our mission. I did want Dylan to take my two Planetary Warfare Bot's with you, but he said that stealth was needed."

Dylan nodded, "I'm sure the twin's will have a chance to play later. Anyway, time we got ready: we slip in five."

* * *

"'Join the Air Force' they said. 'See the world' they said. Yet here I am, admittedly in space, but still shifting heavy boxes." O'Neill put the crate down next to an identical one in the _Ung Tae's_ cargo bay, "Surly there is an easier way to do this?" 

Andromeda's holographic image appeared in the hatchway, "Why Colonel, I could have provided you with an anti-grav sled. If only you'd asked..."

O'Neill sat on the box, "Look, how many times do I have to apologise? I'm sorry I inferred that as an AI you are any less a person than I am: I meant no offence." He kicked at the box he was sitting on, "What's in these things anyway?"

Andromeda smiled, "Plasma grenades."

* * *

"But why can't I come on the mission?" Reese asked as she walked along the corridor next to Rommie, "I promise I won't get in the way or anything." 

"I told you already Reese: it's going to be dangerous, and you have no combat experience." Rommie sighed: try as she might, she found it impossible to stay angry with the other AI. "Look, this is just a simple re-con mission. I doubt anything is going to happen. But if it does, we'll need everyone ready to fight. I could upload a complete combat encyclopaedia into your neural net, but that would not be the same as actual experience."

Reese kick at the deck, "You're the only one who likes me: the others treat me like a child. And Colonel O'Neill's angry with me about what happened back at the base. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, honest!"

Rommie smiled, placing an arm around Reese's shoulder, "I know you didn't, and there is nothing for you to be scared of here. I promised to keep you safe, and part of that means you can't go on this mission. You like Harper and Trance don't you? They're staying behind with Beka: I'm sure you'll find something fun to do."

* * *

O'Neill had finally gotten his pulse rate under control, and had stopped jumping at every sound after Dylan had reassured him that it was nearly impossible to set a plasma grenade off by accident. He strapped himself into his seat behind the cramped cockpit, trying to relax a little. 

Dylan lowered himself into the commander's seat next to the pilot's chair, already occupied by Rommie. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Tyr was behind the controls from the drop ship's Anti-Proton Cannon, ready to deal with any hostile aircraft or ground forces. He looked at O'Neill, "Your people all set?"

O'Neill nodded, "Yes, although this is a little different to how we normally do things: I mean, we finally have some firepower behind us."

Dylan laughed, "Relax Colonel: I used to do this for a living. Ok people: let's bring it!"

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Covert ops

_AU Astronomical Unit, the mean distance between the Earth and the Sun.  
It is a derived constant and used to indicate distances within a solar system, or approximately 150-million kilometres, give or take a few hundred thousand…_

_Inbound, P4X-639_

The _Ang Tae_ rocked slightly as it left Andromeda's hanger deck and started its run towards P4X-639. Rommie eased the throttle back, sending the squat craft out into the blackness of space.

Dylan typed a few commands into his console, "Ok people, it's silent running from here on in: Andromeda will be operating on just her passive sensors, but she did pick up a Ha'tek in orbit of the planet. I've ordered Beka to hide in the asteroid belt 2-AU's from here, and if we don't return in 72 hours, to destroy everything within a 5km radius of the time machine with a tactical missile strike."

O'Neill raised an eyebrow, "How long would that take?"

Rommie turned to face the Colonel, "Seconds."

* * *

P4X-639, 2 hours later

The _Ang Tae_ kicked up clouds of dirt as it made its way silently along the valley floor, keeping well below the skyline as the recon-team made their way towards the Stargate.

Rommie brought the machine to a halt behind a large boulder and set it down on the rocky ground, "Ok, this is as far as we can go without running the risk of being detected. I suggest we take the skimmers from here on in until we are in a position to observe the encampment from."

Dylan nodded, "Ok: Tyr, brake out the skimmers and grab the observation gear." He turned to the passenger compartment, "We'll need some people to stay behind and guard the ship till we get back."

O'Neill nodded, "Ferretti, Hick's, that means your teams: make sure we have something to come back to. This is our only ticket off-planet, so don't lose it."

Major Ferretti smiled, "Have I ever let you down sir?"

O'Neill shook his head, "Don't even think of starting now Lou: apart from me, you're the only survivor of the original Abydos mission."

Dylan opened the side hatch, putting his tinted glasses on, "Man it's hot!"

Carter smiled, pulling her hat down over her forehead, "Yeah, but it's a dry heat."

Tyr opened the rear cargo hatch and started up the first of the two jeep-like hovercrafts, and drove it out to beside the crew hatch.

O'Neill rubbed his hands, "Cool! When do I get to have a go driving one of those?"

There was a loud roar from the cargo bay as Rommie floored the accelerator on the second skimmer and it shot out of the cargo hatch at high speed, before skidding to a halt.

Dylan smiled at O'Neill, "You don't."

* * *

Rommie crawled the last few meters to the edge of the ridge so as not to skyline herself against the setting sun. She looked down at the valley beyond, "Ok, I see Jaffa, at least battalion strength, with heavy weapons, looks like plasma-cannons, set up to cover the Stargate and what I presume is the Time-machine its self. There are a dozen parked Death Gliders at the far end of the compound, next to what looks like some sort of command tent."

"Good work Rommie." Dylan's voice came over the encrypted coms system, "Can you tell if they've gotten the machine working yet?"

Rommie zoomed in her eyes on the center of the compound, "I can't tell from here: I'd have to get closer to be sure."

"I would not recommend that you proceed any closer then you already have." Teal'c's voice cut in, "Anubis has accesses to advanced technology: it is possible that his Jaffa have detection equipment that would be able to detect your approach."

"I agree. So, what are our options?" Dylan asked.

"Direct orbital strike, take the entire place out from a few light-seconds out and sift through thru debris." Tyr suggested.

"I don't want to let them know just what they're dealing with right now, so I'd rather avoided using Andromeda." Dylan replied, rolling over onto his back.

"What about those, what do you call them? Planetary Warfare Robot's?" Jones suggested, "Couldn't we use one of them?"

"That would work Dylan: they were most effective back on P5X-729." Rommie pointed out as she made her way back down the hill, "And you know how much the twins like to get out and play every now and then."

"I'm sure the boys would enjoy themselves, but it's still a little to over the top for this phase of the mission: we'll keep Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum in reserve till later." Dylan sighed, "We have to have something with us. Rommie, what rounds do we have for the 150-mm mass-driver on the _Ang Tae_?"

Rommie came to a halt next to her captain, "Armour piecing, incendiary, High-ex and fragmentation, same as normal." She grinned, "Just what we need in fact."

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Busted!

_P4X-639_

The two skimmers made their way across the harsh desert at high speed, the one driven by Rommie taking the lead while Tyr's followed.

Rommie checked her internal navigational system, "It should be another 5 km to the _Ang Tae_."

"Good." O'Neill said from the passengers seat, "How long will it take to set up the Mass Driver?"

"Setting up the Mass Driver takes a matter of seconds: you flip a switch and the protective cocoon that covers it opens-up, then it rises up on a turret." Rommie explained, Carter and Jacob leaning forward from the back seat to listen, "But getting it into position without being detected will take a while. The photo-reactive armour lets it blend in with the surroundings, but at high speed it tends to blur, and the engine does make a bit of a racket, so we'll have to creep into a firing position. That'll take a while."

A small computer screen on the skimmers dashboard lit up.

"That's not good." Rommie said, scanning the sky, "We have in-coming aerial contacts: probably Death Gliders from the base."

"Rommie." Dylan's voice came over the radio, "You see what we see?"

"I see them Dylan." Rommie responded, "We better head away from the _Ang Tae_ and try and lose them in the canyons."

"Whoa there!" O'Neill raised a hand in objection, "Who says they've seen us?"

A pair of Death Gliders passed directly over head, then banked round to make a second run."

"Ok." O'Neill admitted. "I think they've seen us."

"We better spit up." Dylan suggested, the other skimmer already pulling away to the right, "It'll better our chances of escaping. Good luck." The final message ended just as the two craft entered different prances of a large canyon system.

"You wanted to drive this thing Colonel." Rommie said as she stood up on her seat, "Well now's your chance."

O'Neill managed to grab the wheel in time to stop a collision as Rommie pulled herself over the role-bar that separated the front and the back of the skimmer. She turned around and grabbed the controls to a heavy Gauss canon that was mounted on a circular track built into the roll-cage.

The Death Glider started it's first strafing run, pulverizing rock outcroppings as its pilot tried to follow the skimmers maniacal cores, O'Neill set as he drove along the canyon. Rommie returned fire, but the same erratic movements that stopped the Death Glider from scoring any direct hits also made her own task difficult.

This is not to say impossible.

Rounds from the Gauss cannon slammed into the Death Glider at hypersonic speeds, shattering the armour and found their way into the avionics that controlled the complicated machine. The left wing-strut snapped in two, folding in two. Suddenly finding itself with out its normal lift surfaces, the Goa'uld craft turned upside down and crashed into the cliff face at the side of the canyon.

Before the others could congratulate her, the two main branches of the canyon re-converged. The other skimmer caught the one O'Neill was driving just behind the passenger doors, turning it into a skid-turn. Out of control, the craft slammed into a low ravine, and flipped over, rolling towards a deep ravine. O'Neill felt something in his left arm give as he was thrown from the out of control transport, and blacked out a split second before he hit the ground.

Then Tyr was able to regain control of his skimmer, but the delay cost them: a stream of bolts from the attacking Death Glider send the transport end-over-end, before it came to a smoking rest against the canyon wall.

With nothing to stop it, the first craft continued to roll over and over before disappearing into the canyon. A tremendous explosion rocked the area as the fuel cell detonated on impact with the ground some 100-meters below, sending a cloud of smoke skywards.

* * *

The pain woke O'Neill; his entire left arm felt like it was on fire. He moved his right arm across his chest to check for damages, but it came into contact with his bruised ribs instead.

Opening his eyes to the harsh light of the desert, he looked down: his left arm ended in a bloody stump just above where the elbow had been, his uniform ripped into ragged strips, plasters against his side.

Movement out of the corner of his eye showed him where Tyr had gotten to his feet and was trying to fight off a squad of Jaffa with only his knife. He slashed out, digging a deep wound across the belly of one of his attackers, but another used the opportunity to slam the butt of his Staff Weapon into the back of the Nietzscheans head, knocking him out.

A shadow fell across O'Neill's head, "_Well, well, well: Colonel O'Neill. This is an unexpected surprise._"

O'Neill blinked, "Osiris."

The Goa'uld smiled, "_Yes. And I plan to make what remains of your life very painful._" She turned to her First Prime, "_How many prisoners?_"

"Seven my lord." The senior Jaffa came to attention, "Four wear the mark of the Tau'ri. One is the Tok'ra known as Selmak. The other two bare a mark I do not recognize."

"_The High Guard?_" Osiris stood over Dylan's still form, "_So the Systems Commonwealth is flexing its muscles? No matter: they will fall before Lord Anubis. His time is now._" She turned away, "_Bring them._"

* * *

50-meters down the side of the cliff, Rommie lay on an outcropping, off-line.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Prisoners

_P4X-639_

O'Neill was impressed: although the entire compound was nothing more than tents, the Jaffa had still managed to erect secure cells for them in short order. They weren't anything special, just 4 walls of metal bars and a roof, but it was impressive none the less.

Movement to his right told him that Dylan was finally coming too, "Hey, can you hear me?"

"What?" Dylan opened his eyes, "What happened?"

"We were in what we in call 'a car wreck', and got captured." O'Neill explained, "The others are still out cold, apart from Rommie, who fell down a cliff." He helped the High Guard officer into a seated position; "They took Jacob away so they could interrogate Selmak about Tok'ra activities."

"Not good." Dylan lamented, "You been in worse situations than this?"

"Oh yeah!" O'Neill nodded, "You?"

"A few times: Once I got kidnapped for something I had done while working for Argosy Special Operations." Dylan explained, "That wasn't fun."

"What happened?" O'Neill sounded hopeful.

"Trance came and busted me out." Dylan rested his head against the cell bars, "I don't know how she did it, and she wouldn't say." He shrugged, "That was before she came over all 'golden' on us."

The sound off approaching footsteps ended the conversation.

* * *

Starship _Andromeda Ascendant_, 2 AU's from P4X-639. 

Beka leaned against the rail surrounding the pilot's station, wondering how much trouble she'd get in if she killed a member of the Tok'ra council? Freya was ok, but Anise was so smug and self-assured that Beka had to restrain herself from shooting the host to kill the Tok'ra.

Harper was standing in one corner, teaching Reese tricks with a yo-yo he had found somewhere. The young AI seemed to be enjoying herself, even if she did keep asking when Rommie would be returning.

"I'm sorry Dr McKay, but that part of the ship is off-limits." Trance stepped through the doors, followed closely by the physicists, "I would need Dylan's express order to allow you access to Andromeda's core-control systems."

"I don't want to do anything to the systems, I just want to see them work!" McKay sounded existed, "We're talking about an advanced sentient quantum-computer! At our current rate of advancement, it'll be decades before Earth is able to crate even a basic quantum-state system."

"Why thank you Dr." Andromeda appeared on the main screen, "Beka, something strange has happened: a file in my long-term memory has opened its self. It seems to be a message from before the fall, but it's addressed to you." The AI seemed confused.

"Ok, let's see it." Beka straightened herself up, and everyone else turned round to look at the main screen.

The image flickered a few times, and then stabilised to show a regal looking Vedran, "Greetings Captain Valentine. I am Empress Sucharitkul XII, and I have an important mission for you…"

* * *

_"Rommie, can you hear me?"_

_"Gabriele?"_

_"No, not quite."_

_"Dr Jackson? They told me you're dead."_

_"I am, sort of. Listen: the others have been captured and are in danger. You need to get up and help them."_

_"I can't. I don't think I can move."_

_"I can help you, but only once: I am already risking much by contacting you like this, and I will be in trouble if the others find out."_

_"Others?"_

_"There's no time to explain. You have to stop Anubis. It's worse than you think: he has almost finished work on the Time Machine, and if he succeeds, he'll change the time line irreversably."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Neither do I. Rommie, you need to get up now."_

* * *

Rommie opened her eyes, the harsh sunlight revelling the cliff face that towered above her. Pulling herself to her feet, she started to climb.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Revelations

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

****************************************************

Knife Edge, part 11: Revelations Starship Andromeda Ascendant, 2 AU's from P4X-639. 

"I know this must come as quite a shock to you." The last empress of the Systems Commonwealth looked down from the main screen, "But it is of imperative importance that you do as I say." The screen zoomed-out to show an Asgard next to the Empress.

"Although it may be hard for you to understand, I have known of the Commonwealth's eventual fall for some time now." Sucharitkul continued, "I have ordered that this file be hidden deep within Andromeda's mind where it will not be found until the appropriate time. I know full well that by ordering Captain Hunt and Andromeda on their patrol I am condemning them to 303-years of suspended animation, but there are times when we must place duty above all other considerations. That is why I must not order you to destroy the world you know as P4X-639."

****************************************************

_P4X-639___

The footsteps grew closer until two Jaffa entered O'Neill and Dylan's field of view, followed closely by Osiris.

"_So,_" The Goa'uld glared at the two men, "_The Tau'ri have allied themselves with the __Systems Commonwealth_." She focused on Dylan, "_Where is you ship? I know you did no arrive on this planet by the Stargate, and no Earth ship has the ability to reach this far without being detected_."

"You mean by that Al-Kesh you sent to spy on us?" O'Neill smiled, "Cause that's a rapidly dissipating cloud of dust."

"_Interesting._" Osiris smiled.

"It was probably a bit stupid to tell her we could detect a cloaked ship." Dylan suggested.

"Doh!" O'Neill banged his head back against the bars.

****************************************************

Rommie reached the top of the cliff and looked around: two Jaffa stood guard over the wreckage of the two skiffs. She went to draw her forcelance, only to find that her fall had damaged the power-cell, making it useless until she got a replacement. Re-holstering the weapon, she ran at the nearest guard, grabbing his head and breaking his neck with a sharp twist.

The second guard reacted instinctively, raising his staff weapon and firing it point blank at Rommie's midriff. The thick ceramic plate inside her Lancer battle-armour withstood the blow, and Rommie grabbed the end of the staff with one hand, span round to deliver a round-house kick to the side of her opponents head that knocked him to the ground.

Hocking her foot under the fallen staff weapon, Rommie kicked it into the air and grabbed it, before turning it on it' previous owner, "Now this is very simple." She spoke carefully in the language of the Goa'uld, "Where have you taken the others. I will find out one way or the other, so you may as well tell me and save your own life."

"I will never betray my God!" The Jaffa snarled defiantly.

"You're choice." Rommie fired the staff weapon into his chest, killing him instantly. She looked around, and after re-setting her inertial guidance system, set out back towards the _Ang Tae_.

****************************************************

"_Now, I will ask one more time_." Osiris pulled a fire-stick from inside her robes, "_Where is your ship?_"

"You think you can torture the information out of me?" Dylan looked up at her.

"_No: I have heard of how well trained High Guard officers are at withstanding interrogation._" Osiris stabbed the fire-stick at the stump of O'Neill's arm, making him scream out in pain. "_But you also have a repetition for being unable to stand by while others suffer._" She jabbed O'Neill again, "_Where is your ship?_"

"For god's sake don't tell her anything!" O'Neill spoke through gritted teeth.

"_If that is the way you want to play it._" Osiris snapped her fingers, and one of the Jaffa stepped forward with a metal canister, "_There are other way's to gain information._" She opened the canister and pulled-out a Goa'uld symbiote, "_Now this is really going to hurt…_" The Jaffa grabbed Dylan and held him as Osiris tilted his head forward and presented it to the symbiote.

"_Soon we will know everything._" Osiris smiled as the symbiote leapt at Dylan's neck and burrowed its way in."

To Be Continued…


	12. The enemy you know…

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

****************************************************

Knife Edge, part 12: The enemy you know… P4X-639 

O'Neill watched helplessly as the Goa'uld symbiote entered Dylan's neck and clamped onto his brain-base. The High Guard captain screamed with pain then fell to the floor, convulsing.

This woke Tyr, who leapt to his feet, instinctively taking up a defensive position, "Who are you?" He snarled at Osiris.

"_I am Osiris, servant of Lord __Anubis._" Osiris responded, "_And you are? We know you are not human._"

"_He is Tyr __Anasazi, Kodiak Pryde, By Victoria out of Barbarosa._" Dylan rose to his feet, "_And he is a __Nietzschean: a genetically engineered sub-species of human, designed to be the ultimate survivor._" He smiled, his eyes glowing, "_He will make an excellent Jaffa, after we have cured him of curtain 'rebellious' tendencies._" He turned to Osiris, "_The High Guard starship is from the future: the Commonwealth knows nothing of what is happening here. And I can deliver it all into Lord __Anubis hands._"

"_Very good_ _Ares_." Osiris smiled, turning to O'Neill, "_Now is the beginning of your worlds end_…"__

****************************************************

"Put that gun down before you hurt someone." Rommie walked pasted Major Ferretti and into the _Ung Tae's_ cargo bay. She tossed her broken forcelance into one corner and pulled a new one from a crate, "We got a problem."

****************************************************

Starship Andromeda Ascendant, 2 AU's from P4X-639 

"Andromeda, lay in a course to P4X-639." Beka moved to the pilot's station as the message ended.

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" Dr McKay ran down from the back of the room, "Yo Barbarella, you want to take five here? Blow up the planet? Can I just point out that the others are down there?"

"He's got a point boss." Harper stood, "I know things are bad and all, but it's not like this is the first time we've been in a 'save-the-day-or-die-trying' situation."

"I'm not like you." McKay continued, "I'm not the 'gun-ho, give 'em hell!' type: I work in a lab, sitting at a computer that Andromeda makes look like an abacuses. But I do know SG-1: they've done stuff that defies belief. I've read reports on the mission's they've been on, the scrapes they've gotten out off. Don't count them out just yet."

"We can't just abandon them like this." Trance stood next to Harper, Reese looking over her shoulder, "There is still a chance."

"Ok, let me make two things clear: one, with Dylan away, I'm the captain." Beka looked at the others, "And two: if you think that I'm going to leave them there to die, you don't know me as well as you think. Harper, prep the Maru: Trance and I are going down there…"

****************************************************

P4X-639

"Captured!" Ferretti grabbed a handhold to support himself as Rommie turned the _Ung Tae_ sharply to avoid a rock and cannoned down the valley, "What the hell happened?"

"We where on our way back when we where spotted by a pair of Death Gliders on patrol." Rommie checked the stealth systems, "We split up, and took one down, but the two skiffs crashed into each other and overturned. I fell down a cliff face so they must assume I'm dead."

"What can we do to get them out?" Ferretti asked.

"You can sit in the gunners seat and get used to the controls." Rommie stopped the _Ung Tae_ at the bottom of the last hill before Anubis' base, "And tell you're men to strap in: this is going to be a bit bumpy."

"Ok." Ferretti strapped himself in to the gunnery seat, grabbing the controls that worked the AP-cannon, "Let's do this!"

With a slight smile, Rommie pulled the throttle back all the way, sending the _Ung Tae_ up hill at maximum speed.

To Be Continued…


	13. Cavalry charge

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

****************************************************

**Knife Edge, part 13: Cavalry charge** _P4X-639_

The _Ung Tae_ crested the hill at high speed, taking to the air momentarily before crashing to the ground with a bang, shaking up those inside. Rommie gunned the engine, driving the craft towards Anubis' encampment.

Ferretti trained the AP-cannon on the nearest group of Jaffa and fired. The bolt of anti-mater vaporised two of them, the resulting explosion sending the rest somersaulting through the air. He rotated the turret, tracking his next target as Rommie skidded round a large bolder.

The rest of SG's 2 & 3 fired their weapons from the back of the armourd attack vehicle, putting out a screen of fire that kept the remaining Jaffa from attacking from behind.

The _Ung Tae_ shook as a group of Jaffa managed to bring a heavy plasma cannon to bear, sending a steam of high-energy bolts into the side of the hover-tank. Rommie compensated for the attack, but a second cannon opened up, pinning them behind a low wall that made up the perimeter of the gate-complex.

"This is not good!" Ferretti tried to bring the AP cannon round, but the turrets drive mechanism jammed, "We're Spam-in-a-can!"

****************************************************

_Inbound, P4X-639_

"Hold on, we're going in hot!" Beka dived the _Maru_ into the atmosphere as steeply as she could, trying to shake the two Death gliders that had been dogging them since they had taken off from the _Andromeda_. She looked out the window and saw the twin fiery trails left by the drop-ship's carrying the Planetary Warfare bot's.

"_Andromeda's_ taken out on of the Mother ship's in orbit, but the other two are putting up much stiifer resistance than we anticipated." Trance looked at the sensor screen, "I just hope that those shield Thor gave us hold."

****************************************************

_P4X-639_

"What the hell was that?" Carter asked, the sound of explosion from outside finally waking her, "What happened?"

"_You have been captured_." Osiris looked at her, then turned to Dylan, "_Ares, go find out what is going on. I will prepare to activate the time machine._"

"_As you wish._" The other Goa'uld nodded, "_What of the prisoners?_"

"_We will keep them alive, for now._" Osiris looked at them; "_They may prove useful when it come time to plan our attack on Earth._"

"_As you command._" Ares bowed, "_I shall see to the intruders myself._"

****************************************************

_High orbit, P3X-639_

"I'm picking up another ship exiting hyper-space." Andromeda's holographic Avatar stood next to Harper, "It's Goa'uld, a big one: Shalkra-class. My sensors show it has been heavily modified." The entire ship shook as the newcomer opened fire, "If not for the new energy shields, that would really have hurt."

"Re-direct port and starboard weapons bay's to deal with it." Harper jinxed the ship to the side to avoid another attack, "Use the Naquadria missiles to deal with the other two. We need to buy Beka and Trance time to get the others out."

"Is there anything I can do?" Reese asked, grabbing hold of the rail sounding the pilot's station.

"Can you work fire control?" Harper asked.

"I think so." The young AI nodded, "Rommie helped me learn common." 

"Take over the PDL's, let Andromeda concentrate on the offensive weapons." Harper looked at the tactical display, "Andromeda, how long till the other's reach the ground?"

"20-seconds." The hologram reported before blinking out to save run-time.

****************************************************

_P3X-639_

"We got to get out of here!" Ferretti ducked back down as another barrage of staff-weapon fire slammed into the stonewall, "They've got us pinned down and are trying to flank us."

"I did notice that Major." Rommie hunkered down next to the rear of the trapped _Ung Tae_, using it for cover as she tried to snipe at the Jaffa with her forcelance, "But unless the situation changes soon, we're going to be surrounded."

A sonic boom ripped through the air as two fiery trails descended behind a nearby hill.

"What the hell was that?" Ferretti asked.

"That was a little gift from a friend in high places." Rommie smiled.

****************************************************

"Ok, I'm picking up a single from Rommie and the _Ung Tae_ from the north perimeter, but the other seem to be in some underground complex near the Stargate." Trance looked at the sensor screen, "The twins are near Rommie."

"Ok, send them to support her while I find a safe place to land." Beka swung the Maru around, "I've never liked hot landing zones."

To Be Continued…


	14. Temporal Flux

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

**Knife Edge, part 14: Temporal Flux**

_P4X-639_

The dust cloud hid the two drop-ships from view, but the unmistakable sound of landing ramps hitting the ground was followed by two sets of ground shaking footsteps. Two huge shapes moved out of the cloud, optical sensors tracking and categorizing targets within range.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Rommie looked up at the twin Planetfall Defence Bot's, hands on hips. They just shrugged, the covers to the three anti personal Gatling guns in each arm retracting. "Well, get started then!" Rommie sounded like a stern school teacher.

Twisting to the side, the two war machines started firing.

* * *

"How far to the others?" Beka asked, crouching down behind a low wall, Gauss gun held ready.

"It's hard to say." Trance looked at her scanner, "Tyr, SG-1 and Selmak are in what appears to be a holding cell 50-meters to our right, while Rommie and SG's #2 and #3 are 50-meters to the left. Dylan's somewhere between the two, about 10-meters underground."

"Rock and a Hard Palace huh? Ok, we'll meet up with Rommie, and then go after the others."

* * *

"Now that is a thing of beauty!" Farretti watched the P.D.B.'s cut swathes through the Jaffa ranks, the returning staff weapon blasts not even scratching their heavy amour.

"Glad you like it." Rommie smiled, "Here come Beka and Trance." The two women bounded over the wall and landed next to Rommie.

"Miss us?" Beka asked, "Dylan's in a chamber underground, Tyr and the others have been captured."

"I'll get Dylan." Rommie looked out across the battlefield; the Jaffa where being forced back by the amount of shear firepower the twins where lying down.

"Trance and I'll get the others." Beka nodded, "Farretti, keep those guys away from my ship: it's out ticket off this rock."

"You get the others, there's something I need to do." Trance lepta over the wall and ran toward the Stargate.

* * *

"_Report._" Anubis teleported down into the control centre.

"_My Lord!_" Ares bowed, "_The Commonwealth ship in orbit has disabled two of our Ha'Tak class ships with ease, but your Shalkra is proving to be more difficult._"__

"_Very good._" Anubis nodded, "_Keep the Tau'ri away for a little while longer, and I will activate the time machine._"

* * *

_High Orbit, P3X-639_

"Yes!" Harper punched the air as the last Ha'Tak exploded, leaving just the massive Shalkra to deal with, "Reese, hit that thing with everything we have."

"On it." The young A.I. smiled, "I hope Rommie's ok."

* * *

_P3X-639_

"_Close the door and lock it_." Anubis ordered his personal bodyguard as he walked towards the time machine the Ancients had built, "_And tell Osiris I need to see her…_"

The outer door exploded inwards, knocking Jaffa flying. Smoke filled the room as the remaining guards brought their staff weapons round to face whatever came through. That turned out to be Osiris, tumbling across the ground, coming to rest at Anubis' feet.

"_Who dares deify me?_" Anubis roared in anger.

"I do." Trance stepped through the smoke, ignoring the Jaffa, "You've been a very naughty by Anubis: time someone taught you a lesson."

"_You?_" Anubis looked at her, _"What are you?_"

"I'm the one who's been sent to stop you." Trance opened her hand, reviling a Goa'uld hand device, the crystal in its centre glowing with power, "Back away from the Time Machine and I may let you live." She pointed the palm of her hand at a Jaffa: a beam of energy shot out and slammed into the guard, vaporising him, "I won't ask twice."

* * *

"Dylan?" Rommie called out through the smoke that filled the control room, "Where are you?"

"_I am here_." Ares stood amongst dead Jaffa, a staff weapon in his hands, "_The one you knew as Dylan Hunt is no more._"

"I don't believe you."

"_Believe me Andromeda: the man you loved in gone, there is only I._"

"You are just a Goa'uld, a parasite." Rommie drew her forcelance and extended it to its full length, "There are ways to remove you without harming the host."

"_But would you want to, knowing that things will go back to the way they where, when they don't have to._"

"What do you mean?"

"_Your ship is impressive: with it I could challenge even Anubis._"

"I can deal with Anubis on my own."

"_No, you can't: only I know where his basses are, how to destroy them. Only I can give you what you want._"

"You don't know what I want."

"_You want Dylan Hunt, a man too wrapped up in his rules and regulations to see you for what you are: a true goddess, a worthy queen for a god._"

"What?"

"_Join me as my queen Andromeda, and you can have what you have always wanted._"

"I will never serve a Goa'uld!"

"_Pity._"

* * *

"_You do not scare me!_" Anubis slammed his fist down on the activation switch for the time machine. A bight light filled the room, and then slowly faded.

"I really wish you hadn't done that…" Trance tilted her head to the side as the sound of rampaging Maggog filled the air.

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Beware the Jabberwocky my son…

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

**Knife Edge, part 15: Beware the Jabberwocky my son…**

_P4X-639_

The echoing, high pitched howling filled he air, the unmistakable call of the Harbingers of the Abyss.

"I tried to warn you." Trance looked at Anubis, "But you wouldn't listen."

"_What are they?_" The Goa'uld looked round, unmistakably worried.

"They are the Maggog, and they will kill every living thing they come across, and there is nothing you can do to stop them."

"_Surly there is something you can do?_"

"What if there is?" Trance turned to leave, "Why should I?"

* * *

_High Orbit, P3X-639_

"Harper, I'm reading a massive discharge from the planet." Andromeda looked confused, "Hold. I'm picking up new life forms."

"Goa'uld?" The engineer asked.

"No: Maggog, thousands of them."

* * *

_P3X-639_

Rommie brought her forcelance round, forcing Ares onto the defensive. He brought his own staff up, blocking the attack, then twisted it to the side, trying to wrench Rommie's weapon from her grip.

"_Would you really kill this body?_" Ares brought his staff town, trapping Rommie's beneath it.

"I'd rather see Dylan dead then host to a parasite."

"_AI shutdown: code lexic dark..._"

"Nice try, but I don't take orders from Goa'uld." Rommie brought her other arm round, her fist snapping the staff-weapon half way along its length. She brought up her own weapon, aimed it at Ares chest, and fired. The Goa'uld fell backwards onto the floor, the light in eyes eye's dimming.

"Rommie?" Dylan asked, looking at the smoking hole in his chest.

"I'm sorry." Rommie cradled him in her arms, "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"This is so not good." Beka had almost reached the prison cell when the sound of rampaging Maggog filled the air. She burst round the final corner, Gauss pistol blazing, taking down the two Jaffa guards before they could react.

"Behind you!" Tyr yelled out a warring, sending Beka spinning round to blast a Maggog that had appeared from a side corridor.

"People, we are leaving!" Beka shot the lock off the cage door, "The _Maru's_ outside; Farretti and the others are keeping it safe while we bust you out."

"Where are the others?" O'Neill asked, lifting a Zat from a dead Jaffa with his remaining hand.

"Trance went to deal with Anubis." Beka explained, handing out the remaining weapons, "Rommie went to find Dylan."

"Dylan's been taken over by a Goa'uld." Tyr pointed his commandeered staff-weapon down the corridor.

"Oh my god!" Beka exclaimed, not noticing the movement in the shadows behind them.

The lone Maggog leapt at Carter, sinking its teeth into her neck.

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Light and Darkness, Life and Death

_Sorry for the extended delay: this story was on hiatus for a while due to writers block._

**Knife Edge, part 16: Light and Darkness, Life and Death**

"SAM!" O'Neill yelled out a warning a fraction of a second too late to save Carter, and the Maggog bit down, injecting her with venom. She fell like a puppet with the strings cut as the toxins paralysed her, making it easy for the Maggog larva to take rout in her abdomen.

Beka and Tyr responded immediately, their weapons firing reputably at the Maggog, knocking it clear of Carter and killing it before it could attack anyone else.

"Sam!" Jacob rushed to his daughter's side, followed closely by O'Neill and Jonas, "Sam, can you hear me?"

"Maggog inject their prey with a concoction of toxins that produce paralysis and coma, at lest to start with. She will be unconscious for some time." Tyr looked down, "Some would consider it a mercy if she never woke up."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" O'Neill sprang to his feet, ready to swing a punch with his one remaining arm.

"She has been infested by Maggog larva: they will start to grown, then eat their way out of her, killing her in the process." Beka stepped between the two men, "There is medicine we can give her to slow them, but nothing long-term..." She span round at the sound of someone being attacked my the Maggog," Less talking, more running."

"Agreed." Teal'c nodded, lifting Carter up without any apparent effort.

* * *

Trance stalked through the base like the Angle of Death, the ribbon-device she had taken from Osiris vaporising anyone or anything that got in her way. The Jaffa still tried to attack her from time to time, but their staff-weapons and Zat-guns had no effect on her. The Maggog seemed to be afraid of her, and fled whenever they saw her.

If only the Abyss was that easy...

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." The sound of crying from a nearby room caught Trances attention, and she investigated to find Rommie kneeling on the floor, cradling Dylan's head in her arms as she rocked back and forth.

"Rommie." Trance crouched down next to her friend, "Rommie, it's time to go."

"Go? Go where?" The AI had a distant look in her eye, "What's the point?"

"There is always a point to having hope."

"I killed him, just like Gabriela. Is this my cures: to kill those I love?"

"Something are more complicated they we'd like, but there is always the chance to change them for the better." Trance stood, "Pick him up and follow me."

* * *

"Rommie, can you target the Maggog precisely enough to avoid hitting anyone on our side?"

"To a certain degree: some Maggog will have to be missed to provide a margin of safety..."

"Do it: full spread, all tubes."

"Is that wise Harper?"

"I've been infested with Maggog eggs, you haven't. Trust me: death is better."

"Missiles away."

* * *

"You sure you know the way?" O'Neill asked, confused by the seemingly endless labyrinth of tunnels under the Ancients city.

"I was once a very good thief Colonel, and a good thief is one who can remember how to get out of a place they got themselves into." Beka smiled as the rounded the last corner and came out into sunlight "See?"

"I stand corrected." O'Neill admitted, and was then blown off his feet by the first by the impact of _Andromeda's_ missile barrage, "What was that?"

"Orbital fire support." Tyr lepta to his feet, "Let's move!" He ran across the open ground in the direction of the _Maru_.

* * *

"You sure this will work?" Rommie asked as she carefully lowered Dylan's body into the sarcophagus.

"There are too many variables for me to work out right now." Trance activated the system, "But if you believe in any kind of higher power, now would be a good time to start praying..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(At some point...)_


End file.
